Long Since (Klaroline FanFic)
by MeliRenee1234
Summary: It's been along time since Caroline last saw Klaus after admitting her true feeling for him, what will happen when she finds herself in danger when a certain enemy of Klaus, finds Caroline. KLAROLINE I'M REALLY BAD AT SUMMARIES! First Crossover, although it's not that much of a crossover DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of TVD or TO! Rated T: because I'm Paranoid
1. An Original

**A/N: sorry, but just to let you know this is set right after Season 5 of TVD and Season 1 of TO**

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THESE SEASONS DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT IT TO BE SPOILED!**

**So SPOILER if you haven't seen them but here's a recap to refresh your memory.**

**Caroline finally confessed her feelings towards Klaus, Klaus has a baby, and handed her over to Rebekah to be safe, and Caroline still has no clue about Klaus' baby. And Damon is stuck on the other side.**

Setting: Whitmore College, right after final exams

"I can't believe we just finished our freshman year of college" Caroline said, throwing herself on her bed, in the dorm she shared with Elena and Bonnie.

"We are officially done with our first, of many freshman college years" Elena said "Many without Damon…" she added sadly to the end

It had been three months since Damon became stuck on the other side and the only one who had any contact with him was bonnie, but Damon had told Elena through Bonnie to finish out the rest of college and her vampire life without him, because technically he would always be there but just not where she could see.

But like usual they would just let it slide and move on.

"We have to pack everything" Bonnie added

"ugg don't remind me" Caroline said "can't we just compel some hot shirtless football players to carry all the boxes to our car?"

By the looks Elena and Bonnie gave Caroline, it was a no.

"Fine but I can't just sit here and do nothing so I'm going to pack, because we have to be out of here by Sunday. And I'm really looking forward to showering in a non-roach infested bathroom."

"Caroline, we have two full days until we have to leave, and half of our stuff your mom already picked up." Bonnie said

"Fine. But I can't just sit around and do nothing, let's go do something, let's celebrate, let's get drunk, let's get out, let's do something besides sit."

"Then where do you suggest we go?" Elena asked

"We should go to that really fancy restaurant that opened up in the town right over, it's where all the really rich people go and you dress up nice, and drink expensive champagne instead of that cheap beer that they have at the bar." Caroline suggested more like demanded getting really eager.

"And how do you suggest we pay for it?" bonnie added

"Credit card" Caroline said waving a plastic rectangle around

Bonnie rolled her eyes and said "you know you'll just end up with a huge bill"

"Yes but I'll have eternity to pay it off, let's go"

They agreed and dressed up nice, not ball gown nice but, formalish.

Bonnie wore a forest green knee length dress with black heels, Elena wore a stunning strapless red knee length dress, with black wedges, and Caroline wore a light pink, dress with a white sweater. They looked like snobby rich college girls.

"Those guys were totally checking you out, Bonnie" Caroline said, glancing at the four frat boys sitting at a table across the room. One of the boys with curly brown hair winked at Caroline, she felt herself blush then quickly look away.

Caroline noticed a small girl with dark hair and dark eyes sitting at a table alone, she looked like she would be in high school, but something about her stuck to Caroline but she couldn't put her finger on it. So she just ignored the small girl and went back into the deep conversation of what they would do over the summer when she noticed a tall dark skinned man, he gave the girl a hug, and sat down, she would have ignored the man, except she smelt the slightest smell of blood, and noticed the small red stain, on his collar, he was a vampire.

"Caroline!" she was pulled out of her thought when Bonnie said her name

"What?" she asked she had missed their whole conversation

"Have you talked to Tyler lately?" Elena asked

"Um…no…" Caroline said looking down at her hands

Caroline quickly picked her head back up when she heard a very familiar voice; she looked to the table where the girl and the man were sitting, when she saw, someone, an Original;

_Elijah _she thought.

"What?" Bonnie asked, okay so maybe she didn't think it

They followed Caroline's gaze to see one of the original vampires sitting with the small girl and vampire.

"What's Elijah doing here?" Elena asked

Right after she said that he turned his head and looked directly at us.

**Okay so this chapter is important even though its short and boring, becase it sets the rest of the story up, so Klaroline will come.**

**XX- Mel**


	2. Marcel

**A/N: so I just posted this less than 24 hours ago and I already gotten 3 follows and 2 favorites and I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Thanks!****  
****Okay now here's the story.**

Once Elijah looked at us, we all suddenly turned our heads to look away. Elijah was here, why was Elijah so close to Mystic Falls?

"Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline, what a pleasant surprise" We looked up to see Elijah standing at our table.

"Elijah" Elena said "what are you going here?"

"Meeting some old friends" he said glancing back to the young girl and tall handsome dark slimed Vampire (who seemed to have disappeared).

"Elijah" the voice came from behind him "who are these lovely ladies?"  
The handsome man stepped next to him; he had a beautiful welcoming smile.

"Marcel Gerard, and you are"

"Bonnie Bennett" Bonnie said with a smile as she shook Marcel's hand,

"As in the Bennett witches?" He asked

"Um...yah"

"I knew a few Bennett witches, awhile back."

"Katherine?" Marcel asked looking at Elena

"Uhh, no, Elena Gilbert, her doppelgänger" she said, he shook her hand.

"And you are?" He asked extending his hand to Caroline

"Caroline Forbes" she said with a smile.  
Marcel smiled then turned to Elijah "as in Klaus' Caroline?"

"As in no one's Caroline, especially not Klaus'" Caroline said before Elijah had a chance.

Marcel looked at Caroline, smiled, then looked back to the rest, "well we should be going, I have to get Davina home, it was a pleasure to meet you all" Marcel said then winked, before guiding the young girl who had appeared behind him, to the door.

"It was very good to see you all again," Elijah said with a smile and a slight nod before heading to the door.

"Did anyone else notice that they just got here and there already leaving?" Caroline asked.

"Yup," Elena said

"Something's not right, that girl, there's something about her." Bonnie said "I just don't know what."

-

"Klaus" Marcel said through the phone "I just met a fiery little blonde friend of yours" He laughed "I think I'll be paying her a visit in Mystic Falls soon, I'll make sure to send Caroline you regards."

**A/N: Cliff hanger….**

**Sorry it's short but I promise the next chapter will get very suspenseful, and good.**


	3. New Guy in Town

**A/N: so I just posted this less than 24 hours ago and I already gotten 3 follows and 2 favorites and I haven't even gotten to the good part yet. Thanks!****  
****Okay now here's the story.**

Once Elijah looked at us, we all suddenly turned our heads to look away. Elijah was here, why was Elijah so close to Mystic Falls?

"Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline, what a pleasant surprise" We looked up to see Elijah standing at our table.

"Elijah" Elena said "what are you going here?"

"Meeting some old friends" he said glancing back to the young girl and tall handsome dark slimed Vampire (who seemed to have disappeared).

"Elijah" the voice came from behind him "who are these lovely ladies?"  
The handsome man stepped next to him; he had a beautiful welcoming smile.

"Marcel Gerard, and you are"

"Bonnie Bennett" Bonnie said with a smile as she shook Marcel's hand,

"As in the Bennett witches?" He asked

"Um...yah"

"I knew a few Bennett witches, awhile back."

"Katherine?" Marcel asked looking at Elena

"Uhh, no, Elena Gilbert, her doppelgänger" she said, he shook her hand.

"And you are?" He asked extending his hand to Caroline

"Caroline Forbes" she said with a smile.  
Marcel smiled then turned to Elijah "as in Klaus' Caroline?"

"As in no one's Caroline, especially not Klaus'" Caroline said before Elijah had a chance.

Marcel looked at Caroline, smiled, then looked back to the rest, "well we should be going, I have to get Davina home, it was a pleasure to meet you all" Marcel said then winked, before guiding the young girl who had appeared behind him, to the door.

"It was very good to see you all again," Elijah said with a smile and a slight nod before heading to the door.

"Did anyone else notice that they just got here and there already leaving?" Caroline asked.

"Yup," Elena said

"Something's not right, that girl, there's something about her." Bonnie said "I just don't know what."

-

"Klaus" Marcel said through the phone "I just met a fiery little blonde friend of yours" He laughed "I think I'll be paying her a visit in Mystic Falls soon, I'll make sure to send Caroline you regards."

**A/N: Cliff hanger….**

**Sorry it's short but I promise the next chapter will get very suspenseful, and good.**


	4. The Call

**A/N: So I messed up, in the first chapter I said Damon was gone, and in the previous chapter, he was on the phone, sorry, I messed up. Thank you, to the person who pointed that out, I would go back and change it but I would have to change it, and some people don't always read the authors note.**

**This Next chapter is for Mah Luka, because she has some inspiration behind this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus was beginning to get frustrated, and decided to call someone he knew he could trust, an old friend, he spent a good amount of the twenties with.

"Stefan" Klaus said into the phone "I need your help; something's going to happen to Caroline if you don't find her right now."

"Wait what's going on?" Stefan questioned

"One of my enemies has found Caroline, I fear the worst for her, and as you know I'm in New Orleans, and by the time hopped on a plane get to Mystic Falls, it could be too late. I need you to hurry."

"Okay, I'll find her" Stefan said then hung up to call Caroline, there was no answer. He tried again, running out of the house. There was still no answer.

He dialed Bonnies number "Hello?"

"Bonnie," Stefan said into the phone "please tell me Caroline is with you."

"No she just left with the hot vampire we met the other night, I think they were heading to the old, Bennett house." Bonnie said

Stefan hung up then, ran to the old Bennett witch house, where he found Caroline's phone, but not Caroline. _Crap_. Whoever this guy was had Caroline, and he was gone, and he was careful to not leave a trace. Stefan called Klaus back;

"Please tell me you found her." Klaus said before Stefan could say anything

"I found her phone in the woods; it looks like they got her." Stefan said sadly into the phone

"Dammit" Klaus said, anger was in his voice, when he got another call, "someone's calling me hold on Stefan."

"Hello?" Klaus said changing the line

"Klaus" it was Marcel "I have Caroline-"

"Marcel if you hurt her, I promise I will kill you as soon as I find you" Klaus interrupted

"You don't scare me Klaus," Marcels voice was pure malice "I'm waiting for the right time,"

"For what?" Klaus said into the phone

"You'll find out soon enough." Marcel sung into the phone with confidence

"Make no mistake when I say I will find you, and kill you." Klaus said

"Well if you're going to kill me either way then I might as well have some fun with Caroline" Marcel spat into the phone.

The line got quiet and then a scream broke through. Caroline's scream.

"Marcel!" Klaus Yelled

"See you soon."

Then the connection went dead

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline asked pulling the wooden chip out of her thigh.

"Klaus has to learn his lesson" Marcel said typing something on his phone

"What does that have to do with me?" Caroline asked

Marcel laughed "You sure do play the whole dumb blonde thing good, but unfortunately I can see past that innocent smile."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked confused

"Klaus is in love with you, and all I knew for the longest time was your first name until the other night where I found out where you were, and I could put my plan into action."

"What plan?"

"One" Marcel said, "Now let's get you something to feed on, I'm sure your starving"

"What you're not going to kill me?" Caroline asked

"No, but if Klaus thinks I will, he might just give in to something I need. Now come on, you're in New Orleans you might as well get to see it."

"You're being nice. I thought evil masterminds where supposed to torture you and leave you in a dungeon to starve, not show you around a city, and treat you nice." Caroline said confused

"Don't forget a bedroom for you so stay in until this is over, and I'm not evil," he said with a smile

"Now come on, unless you want to stay here and make me look like you're a prisoner, and avoid the whole nice thing I got going on."

"Okay, but on one condition" Caroline said "As long as you take me to Mardi gras"

"Caroline, Mardi Gras is in February."

"Fine, but you have to show me around all the cool places, and you can't leave one place out." Caroline laughed following Marcel into the city.

* * *

**A/N I hoped you liked it, I'm going to work on the next chapter, I'm just going to let y'all know I love it when people review, and it's really encouraging, so if you ever get that little urge to review, just review.**

**Thanks for all the new follows/favorites,**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**-Mel**


	5. The Mikaelson Manor

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but thank you to all the people who have followed/faved**

"Question" Caroline started "Why are you going to kill Klaus?"

Marcel laughed looked down then looked at Caroline, "I'm afraid that's covert."

"Come on, you can tell me you know." Caroline urged

"I'm sorry Caroline, but no" Marcel said a little aggressive

Ignoring the topic she said "So what is Rousseau's?"

"Only the best bar in all of New Orleans," Marcel said then leaned in and whispered "I know the owner; he gives me half price drinks"

Caroline laughed as they made their way into the bar.

"Um, do you mind if I use the little girl's room real quick?" Caroline asked, as they got to the table

"No, I'll be right here."

Marcel ordered two drinks then sat down, enjoying the mostly empty bar, was peaceful, until Rebekah Mikaelson came walking in.

She didn't seem to notice Marcel, when she walked by, to marcels relief, knowing Klaus was just a phone call away before he was here, and ready to kill him, and take his bait.

* * *

"Nik," Rebekah said into her phone, she was in the restroom "Marcels here. He's not alone; there were two drinks, hurry before he leaves."

As she hung up the phone, Caroline stepped out of the bathroom stall, and looked up to see Rebekah, standing there.

"Caroline?" Rebekah said, a shocked expression held on her face

* * *

"Marcel!" Klaus said bursting through the doors of the bars, "I'll give you ten seconds to tell me where Caroline is before I rip your heart out of your chest"

"Don't worry she's safe." Marcel said, suddenly pausing "Wow I didn't realize how much she actually meant to you; maybe you do have a heart after all."

Before Marcel knew what was happening, Klaus had ripped off the legs to one of a wooden chair, and it was jabbed into his stomach. Marcel pulled the leg out of him, throwing it at Klaus, but he missed and it went through the window.

"I don't see how you didn't make the baseball team at your school," Klaus said sarcastically, aggressively he threw marcel into a table and chairs; he landed with a big thud breaking the wood on impact.

* * *

"What was that?" Caroline asked reaching for the door, but was stopped by Rebekah

"You can't go out there" Rebekah said blocking the door

"But someone could be hurt"

"Then they'll get hurt"

"Caroline please, just listens to me"

"No, move"

"I'm really sorry about this Caroline" Rebekah said before snapping Caroline's neck.

Rebekah picked up the unconscious Caroline, and headed out the door.

"Nik, you'll never guess who I found" Rebekah said to see Marcel and Klaus at battle.

"Nik!" Rebekah tried again, she slumped Caroline on the ground, then grabbed a piece of broken wood, and daggered Marcel in the back, he fell over in pain, but to make sure he wouldn't pull the stake out she broke his neck.

"Good work, Little sister" Klaus said with an affirmative smile

"Well you're going to be even more proud of me, I found Caroline" she said motioning to the unconscious blonde on the floor

"What did you do?" Klaus said walking over to Caroline

"I just snapped her neck, how else was I supposed to get her to come with me?"

"Well we need to get her out of here before Marcel wakes up" Klaus bent down to pick up the limp Caroline, holding her bride style in his arms.

* * *

Caroline woke up in a dark room; she bolted up, but was hit with a head full of dizziness. She rested her head in her.

Suddenly she heard something turn and a burst of light came in the room, followed by the sound of high heels clicking on wood floor, Caroline looked up to see Rebekah waling in with a tray in hand, Caroline noticed she was in a room, I contained a bed a dresser, a desk and a window which Rebekah opened to reveal more light in the room.

"Oh good your awake," Rebekah said setting the tray down on the desk. She turned to Caroline "Feeling dizzy?"

"Yes" Caroline replied

"When's the last time you fed?" Rebekah said fixing something on the desk

"I don't know three days ago?" Caroline guessed

"No wonder you look so awful" Rebekah said handing her a hospital blood bag "here drink this."

Caroline popped the top off the bag and sucked the blood clean out of the bag

"Here is a fresh clean pair of cloths; you're about my size, so they should fit" Rebekah but the folded cloths on the end of the bed

"Why are you being nice to me?" Caroline asked remembering back to the little rivalry between her and Rebekah.

"Trust me it's not my idea, it's all Nik."

"Klaus?" Caroline asked shocked

"Yes. Klaus, Nik, Niklaus, Sir. Mikaelson, whatever you prefer."

"No, I mean, Klaus did this?"

"Oh that's right, you haven't seen him yet, well he had to go kill some innocent people somewhere probably, or else he'd be here and not me"

"Well I'm not really in the mood to see him"

"Oh don't act like you hate him Caroline, we all know about your little run in in the woods"

"What I mean is, it's all because of him that I'm in New Orleans, and I don't particularly want to be here"

"Well to bad. Anyway because you're here, and you're the only other girl that's somewhat bearable, I figured you can hang out with me for the day."

"Oh aren't you so generous"

"Hmm, now get dressed I'll be downstairs"

* * *

"Okay so we can't leave the house, or Marcel will try to take you hostage again, but there is an 'I Love Lucy' marathon going on and because I was daggered during the fifties, and never got to experience it at the time we are going to watch it all day."

"I don't know why you hate Marcel so much, he seemed so entertaining and nothing like your family"

"Well he's a deceiving liar and don't let that smile mislead you either. He's no good, he comes off as the good guy but is really ruthless, and he'll stop at nothing to destroy Klaus."

"But he said he wasn't going to kill me."

"Again he's a liar, he can't be trusted"

The doors in the den opened, and Elijah walked in, looking down at something in his hands

"Rebekah, did you give Davina the-" he stopped himself once he looked up "Oh hello Caroline, this is a pleasant surprise." He said with a smile

"It's not what you think, I didn't come here by choice" Caroline said

Elijah looked over to Rebekah for help "Marcel kidnapped her and took her hostage and your brave and daring little sister found her."

"Oh, I'm very sorry Caroline" Elijah said, a little concern was in his voice

"Yah well" Caroline said sitting down on the couch next to Rebekah

"Well since you're here, you might as well get to see New Orleans, as itself" Elijah suggested

"She can't" Rebekah started "Nik said we have to keep her here away from the grasp of Marcel"

"Oh well then how about a tour of the house, it's pretty big and probably better than watching old reruns of a fifties sit com" Elijah offered

"You're right let's go" Caroline said popping of the couch

"Hey, she's mine for the day" Rebekah said protesting "I am stuck in a town full of witches, werewolves and male vampires, she is the only other girl that's here that doesn't smell like a dog."

"Elijah I would love to get a tour of your house"

* * *

"Hello Nik" Rebekah said as Klaus walked through the doors of the den

"Where's Caroline?" Klaus questioned ignoring Rebekah's greeting

"With Elijah somewhere in this massive house" Rebekah responded focusing on the television set in front of her.

Klaus listened and he could here Elijah going on about the history of the house when they first came to New Orleans, "they're in the library" Klaus said heading down the hall until Rebekah called after him

"Nik, you're wearing your breakfast" Rebekah looked over at him

He smiled wiping the small drop of blood on the corner of his mouth, continuing down the hallway.

"…I once met Poe in 1837, where he let me read his early version of a Tale-tell heart." Elijah was talking

"Poe was a dark man" Klaus piped if facing the back of them, Elijah turned around "so I've heard"

Caroline turned around, to see Klaus leaning on the door frame, she couldn't stop thee felling of butterflies in her stomach when her eyes net him, and when he smiled she was surprised her heart didn't melt then

"Hello Caroline."


	6. Baby Carriage

"Klaus…" Caroline felt the gasp come from her mouth.

Klaus laughed "I'm sorry if my brother is boring you with the history of my family house."

"No not at all, it's all quite interesting actually."

"Well, if you would excuse me I have some things I need to see too." Elijah said excusing himself

Caroline felt herself smiling like an idiot, although Klaus was actually doing the same thing.

"You are in New Orleans; I never thought I'd see this day." Klaus said walking over to Caroline

"Well it wasn't entirely my plan, or idea, I was kind of kidnapped…"

Klaus was still smiling at her "Well please let me show you around New Orleans! The French Quarter is such a beautiful place in the day but even more beautiful at night, it would look even more beautiful now that you're in it."

Caroline laughed; looking down at her feet, then shook her head. "I can't. I have things back in Mystic Falls and my friend really needs me right now."

"I thought vampires we're actually banned from Mystic Falls due to the curse""

"Yes, but I did say a friend needs me right now."

"Elena no doubt, I heard about Damon, it's so unfortunate what happened."

"Klaus I really need to go."

"Why can't you stay? I know you want to. I know your true feelings."

Caroline didn't want to respond and thankfully the door burst open and in walked Hayley;

"Is this blood craving thing going away or will it always be like this-Oh hello Caroline."

"Hi…wait, you turned her into a hybrid?" Caroline asked Klaus, but then turned to Hayley "I thought you were against that."

"Well I was, am, but it was the only way to save me after I had the baby." Hayley said nonchalantly.

"Wait you had a baby? You were pregnant?" Caroline asked confused

"Caroline maybe we should-"Klaus started before Caroline shushed him

"Yah" Hayley replied

"And Klaus just helped you? Out of the goodness of his heart?" Caroline asked

"Caroline you were the one who said you saw the good in me." Klaus said nervousness rang in his voice

"Well Klaus helped me because I'm the mother of his child."

"Whoa! Klaus you have a kid?" Caroline practically shouted wheeling on Klaus.

"We needed to talk about that…" Klaus said

"No! Nope! I'm going back to the Mystic Falls area and… just don't come."

"Caroline" Klaus groaned

"Was she pregnant when we-"

Klaus shook his head yes.

"In the woods?"

Klaus shook his head yes again "yes in the woods when we had our interment gathering," Klaus said with a smirk

Caroline rolled her eyes "You know what Klaus, you haven't changed, whatever happened in the woods, obviously didn't mean anything to you, I was honest with you and yet you still lied, just get out of my head and get out of my life Klaus, your just making it worse." Caroline started her way toward the door before Klaus quickly got there before she did.

"I'm sorry about this Caroline." Klaus said before snapping her neck, making her fall into Klaus' arms unconscious.


	7. Boom Crash the Sound of my Heart

"You finally wake" Klaus.

I'm pretty sure a disgusted sound came out of my mouth because, he only laughed and I just knew he was think back to the woods, but the truth was, ever since that day I couldn't forget, Tyler was no longer in my life like he use to my friends had boyfriends or girlfriends and I was just that one third wheel, I never once was before, but it was just never happy with any of the guys Elena set me up with, I tried, but I secretly longed for an adventure, it just now took me that long to realize it, and I quietly thanked God Klaus couldn't read minds.

"Can you-" I didn't finish because in the speed of light Klaus was there next to me and then in another bolt of light I was in his arms, and I was taken back to the time I had been bitten by Tyler on my birthday, and Klaus took a different kind of notice in me.

"I can walk you know" I said but he didn't out me down as he walked through the long hallway. "So you have a kid?" I added

"Yes" he said

"I thought vampires couldn't have kids, because of the _dead_ thing"

"Vampires cant, but werewolves on the other hand-"

"Can." I finished for him "surprise, surprise."

"It was a bit of a shock, but I soon learned that it would be good for the Mikaelson family to have an heir."

"So what's his name?"

He laughed "_her _name is Hope."

"So when do I get to meet _hope_?"

"Well, she's someplace safe, so not anytime soon."

I was just about to say something when the words were interrupted by a body flying through the window spreading shards of glass everywhere.

**A/N: sorry this is supper sad and supper short but I'm in a bit of writers block and alot of you have been pushing for me to update, so I'll post soon hopefully, anyway enjoy. (sorry it's bad)**

**-Mel**


	8. Stephan!

Who would have thought Stefan Salvatore would be there, my knight in shining bad timing that is, Stephan and I had had this on and off little spark, he was my best friend and I didn't want to mess that up, truth be told, maybe the insecure human Caroline would be with the sensitive passionate considerate Stephan, but I'm not human anymore, 'm a vampire, and with emotions even more enhanced it was hard not to be drawn even more towards the mysteriousness that was Klaus Mikaelson.

"Well if it isn't Prince Stephan," Klaus didn't look too pleased "Come to rescue Princess Caroline from the dragon? Well that would be a little unfair, considering Caroline is free to leave whenever she chooses."

It was true he hadn't been holding me here against my will. But I had been dragged here. But I couldn't help but feel a little guilty when I saw Stephan.

He ignored Klaus' welcome, "Caroline you have to come back to Mystic Falls."

"_Why?" _The words shocked even me, and Klaus was smiling.

"It's Elena" he said sadly. It had turned out that after Elena had become human again, she had been hurt…bad, and it wasn't looking good, and until they could get her back, they would preserve her body and try to get her back, but this might be the only time they could get in the goodbye.

"I have to go," I said grabbing my cloths I had been brought here with. I walked to thaw door where Stephan had exited, when Klaus gently grabbed my arm, I couldn't see his face but I could hear his voice;

"Please stay" he whispered, pleadingly.

"I can't, Elena." The thought of her dying had settled in and I began to feel the water in my eyes. "I'll come back."

In the time I had been in New Orleans, I realized I wanted to take the chance that was Klaus, I wanted to see the world and have an adventure, and I wanted it to be with him. I was ready, and then reality set in and I couldn't do it now, I realized I wasn't ready and I still had years, decades even centuries to do that with him, but right now, this time, this year, this decade, wasn't going to be it.

"I won't be here." He was angry.

I looked at him one last time before walking out of the door and back into the life of Caroline Forbs, the girl who lived in Mystic Falls. I wouldn't be seeing Niklaus Mikaelson, for another long ten years.


End file.
